Danny's Secrets
by DragonNinja2014
Summary: As everyone knows Danny phantom is very strong and muscular but this also means that Danny Fenton is also as muscular as Phantom. This could be why he wears his baggy clothes. what happens to Danny when something goes wrong. (i do not own Danny Phantom. Please review. better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1: Danny?

_**Hello my lovely readers welcome to my one shot hope you enjoy.**_

Danny's Secrets

_**Prologue...**_

As everyone knows Danny phantom is very strong and muscular but this also means that Danny Fenton is also as muscular as Phantom. Mabie this is why he wears his baggy clothes...

_**In Jazz's room...**_

"Yes! I'm leaving for The University of Smart Young Adults today." Jazz began to run around her bedroom. Danny walked in the door and leaned on the door frame.

"I'm glad your exited Jazz but it's just... it won't be the same without you." Danny said and he looked at the floor.

Jazz came over and lifted his head so that his eyes met hers and spoke. "Don't worry little brother Sam and tucker will be here to help with all the ghost trouble."

"Ok" he replied.

A booming voiced filled the house. "Jazzy pants it's time to go!" the two siblings hugged and made their way down to the front door to see Jazz off.

The whole family said there good bye's as jazz pulled out of the drive in her car.

_**The next day before school...**_

Tucker, Sam and Danny spoke on their video cat before school.

"I'm sorry bro but we're sick. I think it's the smoothes that Sam and I had but you had water because you didn't like it. I was sick all last night. I knew it was dodgy" tucker looked positively green.

"I was sick too last night it was gross." Sam looked green too. "I'm sorry Danny but you're going to have to fend school alone today." Said Sam.

"Well guys I'm sorry you're sick but I got to go schools going to start soon." Danny logged off and there was a flash of light and Danny Fenton was now Danny phantom. Danny now took off and phased through the house on his way to Casper high.

He flew to the toilets where he could change back to Fenton and walked out to his locker. He was going to try to keep a low profile as there was nobody to help him if he got caught by Dash or any of the other A-listers. Danny opened his locker and it was crushed closed by none other than he wanted to avoid than Dash.

"Hey Fen-turd where are your other geek friends." He said with a menacing smile that almost sparkled as he looked evilly down at Danny. Danny quickly turned to be face to face with Paulina.

"Hey Danny." She said with her Spanish accent.

_**Paulina's P.O.V...**_

"Hey guys look there's Fen-turd with no friends we can have some fun." Said dash as he strode over to Danny.

"Hey Fen-turd where are your other geek friends." He said with a menacing smile that almost sparkled as he looked evilly down at Danny. I walked up behind the geek trying too circle him so he couldn't run away. Danny quickly turned to be face to face with me he looked tense.

"Hey Danny." I said menacingly. Danny tried to push past me and I put a hand on his on his stomach stopping him. I gasped as my hand landed on his stomach I felt muscles.

"Danny?" I questioned him in my head on why he had muscles. Before he could act I ripped his t-shirt off and reviled his chest to everyone. Danny stood there awkwardly as everyone looked at his muscles he had got from being Phantom.

"Why has puny Fenton got muscles?" dash said while the rest of the students looked in awe. There were lots of whispers as everyone looked at Danny.

_**No one's P.O.V...**_

Danny grabbed his torn shirt off of Paulina and sighed as it was torn and couldn't be worn.

"What have I done?"All that you could hear from Danny.

_**What do you think do you think?**_

_**Should it be longer than a one shot?**_

_**Review please. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets?

_**Hello after all the support i had from all you lovely people out there I have decided to expand this story I'm not sure about it or where it will go but oh well it will be a surprise for everyone.**_

_**Previously...**_

"_Why has puny Fenton got muscles?" dash said while the rest of the students looked in awe. There were lots of whispers as everyone looked at Danny. _

"_What have I done?"All that you could hear from Danny._

_**Danny's P.O.V…**_

Thoughts surrounded Danny's head as he ran. What will they think? Will they know I'm phantom? What will I do?

Danny ran through the school while getting a few odd looks as he hugged his shirt by his bare chest and some saw his beautify defined muscles when his shirt fluttered as he ran. If you looked closely you might have seen a few girls sigh as they saw Danny's muscles tense.

But Danny kept on running until he got to the boys toilet and ran in there he changed to phantom and flew off through the school while being invisible.

_**Paulina's P.O.V…**_

I walked to an open window with star and we looked out.

"How could a nerd have muscles it's just so wrong" star stated while looking to the horizon.

"Look there's Danny Phantom" I shouted. "Hey Danny it's me your soul mate Paulina." I said in an exited tone but he just looked at me worried.

"Oh no she knows my secret!" he started to scream this then he flew off even quicker he must have been going at 200 mph it was super fast. But me and star were just confused.

Danny had a secret?

_**I'm so sorry for this super short chapter it was because if I carried on I would start to repeat myself and no one wants that do they you would fall asleep. Well goodbye I will try to update quickly but that is no promise.**_

_**What do you think of my chapter please revew!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Oops?

_**Hola my lovers for DP sorry for the very slow update I did say no promises it's because I had really bad writers block.**_

Danny's Secrets

Chapter 3

_**Sam's P.O.V...**_

"NO, NO, NO, what have I done" Danny started to panic.

"Oh come on Danny you're over reacting" said tucker started to calm him down.

"Yeah Danny you are calm down." I said trying to comfort her.

"Just take deep breaths." I continued.

Danny sat and took deep breaths with his hands slipping through his hair for about a minute before sitting up and you could see the bags under his eyes.

"Ok I'm just over reacting nobody knows my secret." Said Danny quietly to himself.

"You know were feeling better now the illness seems to have worn off. We could go on patrol." I said to Danny.

"If you're sure we can go out on patrol ill meet you in the park in 15 minutes." Said Danny finally finding his words then logging off.

_**15 minutes later...**_

_**No one's P.O.V...**_

"Going Ghost!" Danny turned into his alter ego and he started to fly close to the road with his friends on motorised scooters on either side.

"So it's been very quiet lately except from the daily box ghost do you think we will have any attacks." Said Sam starting a conversation.

"You're right Sam in my calculations Danny has had 2 times more time than he had and his test results have noticeably got better." Said Tucker his techno geek side showing.

"All right tuck I don't need to know I'm not good at math." Danny complained.

_**2h later...**_

"Come on Danny we've been doing this for hours now and we haven't found anything. I'm tired!"Said Tucker.

"Ok guys lets go home I'll see you tomorrow. Let's just hope everyone has forgotten" Danny said before flying off.

_**The next day at school...**_

The trio walked through the gates of the school.

"I'll just keep a low profile." Said Danny to his friends.

_**Over with Dash...**_

"Look a-listers it's Fenton with his muscles." Dash Snarled.

Das walked over with the rest of the a-listers following behind.

"Hey Fenton where did you get those muscles of yours." Dash poked him in the chest.

"So much for low profile." Danny said only loud enough for himself to hear.

"Speak up Fenton!" said dash threateningly now having Danny flat agenised the lockers.

"What's it to you Dash" said Danny now getting a annoyed by Dash's attitude and had enough his eyes started to turn green.

"I'm the king of the school I know everything." Dash answered Danny mentally slapped himself.

"No you don't because you don't know anything about me." Danny's eyes were now a toxic green. He slipped out from Dash's hold and was now beside him.

"You're more slippery than I thought" Dash was still confident on beating up Danny. He went for a punch but Danny dodged it and with his fist clenched he brought his hand up and it touched his face.

"Don't mess with me" Danny said these words with feeling and he walked off.

_**Did you like it? Did ya. Did ya. Did ya! I hope to get more ideas soon if you have any ideas tell me. Review Please. :)**_


	4. Announcement

**Hello readers I'm sorry but I'm just not getting any ideas for this story so I'm going to stop writing it if you would like to adopt it you can but I doubt that you will want to.**

**Sorry**

**DragonNinja2014**

**:)**


End file.
